Triplets of Leto
by Moon's Son. Reborn
Summary: At first the three loved each other. Then, as slow as it was, two of them drifted further apart from the first born. Soon, the eldest vanished without a trace. The eldest only returned when his family was in need, but will he help the other Olympians?
1. Prologue

**At first the three loved each other. Then, slow as it was, two of them became further apart from the first born. Soon, the eldest vanished without a trace. The eldest only returned when his family is in need, but will the eldest help them?**

 **Prologue**

A mysterious man with red eyes that looked like rubies with a rim of gold and short, messy black hair watched a group of demigods in Maine from afar.

Looming above him was a castle. It looked eerie in the darkness of the night sky. It seemed to come from nothing, showing no light at all.

The man sat atop a horse. He was clad in black and his horse was also black. His horse had a midnight black mane, and the same color for it's hide. It only showed in the night because of the glow of the moon. It showed lots of knowledge in the horse, and it contained lots of power. On it's back was a silvery black saddle with red outlining.

He looked through the trees, studying a battle that was going on. The Hunters of Artemis, a satyr, and three campers were battling the manticore. Two other children sat cowering behind a tree, probably inexperienced.

The manticore lunged at a woman with auburn hair that looked around twelve. The man shot a blue arrow from his bow, turning the manticore into golden dust.

"Show yourself." The goddess and her Hunters pointed their bows in the direction of where the arrow came from.

The horse trotted out of the forest line. Artemis promptly gasped as she saw the man, staring at him in shock.

"Hello, little sister," said the man, but he wasn't being annoying like Apollo would. She was actually his little sister. He was the first child, she was the second, and Apollo was the third.

"Percy?" Artemis asked, letting off some of her shock. She stood as stiff as the trees in front of her. Her fingers twitched slightly, and she dropped her bow.

The man's eyes shown with barely contained anger. "Nice to know you recognize me, Artemis," he said, a scowl on his face. He slid off of the horse.

"Where have you been these past millennia?" she asked him, losing the shock. She closed her eyes slowly. This _had_ to be a dream. He was supposed to be on Delos. He was supposed to be on Delos. The more she told herself it, the more she believed it. But when she opened her eyes, he was still there. And he looked way different than he did before, but people change after three thousand two hundred twenty three years, right?

"Why would you care?" Percy demanded, his scowl deepening. "You and Apollo are the reasons I disappeared. Had me sent to the Hell-Pit, and then to Delos. At least I had my mother anyway."

"Who is he, milady?" asked a girl with silver circlet in hair. She had caramel colored skin; long, silky black hair braided with the circlet in it; and volcanic black eyes that stared at him in distrust. She stood beside Artemis, and her bow was pointed at him. "He doesn't seem like Apollo."

"My brother, Perseus," Artemis said, on the verge of crying. He glared at her for calling him his Roman name. "H-ho-how did you get out? And w-when?"

Percy waved her off and turned to the campers. There were three girls. One of them was a daughter of Zeus. She had electric blue eyes, short, spiky black hair, and freckles on her nose. She wore punk clothes like a shirt that said _Death to Barbie_.

Another was a daughter of Athena. She had stormy grey eyes that gleamed with wisdom and short blonde curls that made her look like a princess. She wore casual clothes that were a little dirty from the manticore encounter.

The third was a daughter of Poseidon. She had bright sea green eyes that glinted in the moonlight and long, messy jet black hair. She wore a Camp Half-Blood T-shirt, blue jeans, and Nike Foamposite Ones. She had a kind of light in her eyes that showed you could trust her.

"Hello, demigods," Percy said, his eyes twinkling with mirth at the fear on their faces. He smiled. "I won't hurt you, though I can't say the same for them." He pointed at the Hunters.

He caught the eyes of one of the people in the back. "Ah, Phoebe," he said, and his smiled grew ever so slightly. "Remember me? Well, it would be a miracle if you did remember me from that long ago."

Phoebe was a dryad. She didn't look like other dryad, nor did she look like a hamadryad. She had rich blue eyes that changed colors in the sunlight; she had long dirty blonde hair that reached her waist. She wore a silver parka with dark camo pants.

Phoebe nodded. "You…" She halted for a second, trying to remember. Her eyes brightened even more as it clicked. "You always came with us on hunts, before, you know. You mostly used your sword, Πόλεμος-Πλαστά Κηδεμόνας, I think it was called, but you wielded a spear called Ακίδα του Χρόνου. You also had a bow called φάντασμα."

He nodded, and his eyes showed elation. "Yes, yes. So, you do remember me," Percy said, putting his hands together. His eyes gained a mischievous glint.

"Well, you see, Phantom has a title, right?" he told them, smirking a little. "The title is what gives Phantom it's meaning."

He shot an arrow. It flew by a Hunter's ear and flew off the cliff. It flew around like a cropduster, and it made the words 'Oath of the Lasting Night' in cursive. Then, beside it, a phantom was drawn. It was of a small girl that Percy had tried to save from a burning, and her death haunted him for years.

The demigods took a step back from the cliff, startled from the ghost.

Percy smiled when he saw it. "That is my symbol."

"Well, see you, Arty," he said, and she turned towards him with a red face. "Ask Apollo for a prophecy about the Night." He placed two fingers to his forehead and saluted. He slipped into his horse and they ran off the cliff.

Percy waved at them and he disappeared, as did the phantom and the title of his sword.

|•_•|

/\

 _Children of the Sky and Motherhood,_

 _Shall reach Knighthood,_

 _Together to save thy sister,_

 _And make a twister,_

 _For blood runs cold,_

 _And eldest brings the downfall of the king of old_ ,

 _At the time of night_.

 _|•_•|_

/\

 _Percy sat cross-legged with Artemis laying on his shoulder, her eyes closed and her breathing steady. Apollo sat beside Percy, drawing figures in the dirt. Many of them were fight scenes, and they came from the things he saw in his dreams._

" _Where's Mommy?" Apollo abruptly asked, looking around the area. The house door was ajar and light came through the side window. Two figures conversed at the wooden table they had in their kitchen._

" _She's talking with someone," Percy said, hoisting Artemis' sleeping form onto his shoulder. He looked up into the night sky. The moon was about halfway across the sky. "Let's get to sleep."_

 _He and Apollo walked into the house quietly, and went down the hall. Apollo went in his and Percy's room, while Percy placed Artemis on her bed, tucking her in. He kissed her on the forehead, and slipped out._

 _He made a split second decision and crept toward the kitchen. He could hear voices, and they both were feminine. One held more power than the other._

" _Leto, you_ must _let me take them, it's only for the best," someone said, and their voice sounded tranquil. She sounded like she didn't have a care in the world, but she spoke in a monotone._

" _No, I will not give any if my children to you!" Leto snapped, her voice going higher than he had heard her tone ever go. She was usually kind, no matter to who it was, and no matter what the triplets did. "What's it to you, anyway?"_

 _Percy peeped around the corner. The woman stood in a prideful way, showing she thought she was above everyone. She had stunning, yet scary, gray eyes that glowed with knowledge; she had what looked to be long black hair, but it was tied back in a ponytail, so you couldn't really tell. She wore a grayish blue peplos._ **(That's what women wore in Ancient Greece.)**

 _The woman looked taken aback, and looked surprised beyond. She quickly regained her composure. "Because he is my brother," she said, showing the first bit of emotion. She searched Leto's face, and was obviously satisfied with what she saw._

Sister? _the first son of Leto thought. His mother had told him he had other sisters that came from his father's side of the family. He resented Zeus a bit, though._

 _First and foremost, there was the fact that he started to cheat on his wife and sister, Hera, the goddess of marriage. He understood that she would get a little bitter from having constant reminders of her husband's adultery._

 _Secondly, there was the fact that he couldn't keep it in his pants. There were probably_ many _demigod children that Zeus had._

 _Percy moved his foot, and the floor creaked._ Crrrreeeaaakkk. _He froze. He didn't move his body, and he could barely hear his heartbeat, that we how shocked he was. The woman slowly walked toward him. His mind was screaming at him:_ GO! _but he couldn't move a muscle._

 _She placed a hand on his shoulder and gingerly turned him around. She pulled him out of the light and he saw Leto scowl._

 _She narrowed her eyes slightly. "Were you eavesdropping, Perseus?" his mother asked, looking him directly in his orbs. He cringed; she never called him Perseus unless he was in serious trouble, like when he and Artemis had gotten in a fight. He prayed that he wouldn't be in_ that _much trouble, but luck may not be on his side._

" _Sorry, Mommy," he said, looking down at the ground. He sighed sorrowfully._

 _She smiled. "Well, you can stay for now," she told him, letting out a breath. "But soon you'll have to sleep."_

 _The woman sat down at the table. She put her hands on top of it and a book materialized. "I am Athena," she introduced, extending her left hand toward him. "Your sister."_

 _He hesitantly walked toward her, and his mother nodded at him. He, though still a bit hesitant, walked over to her at a quicker pace. He shook her hands slowly, and she smiled._

" _Nice to meet you… Athena," Percy said, returning her smile. He let go of her hand and sat down in a chair between Athena and Leto._

 _Athena opened her book, and Leto's shoulders slumped. "I would like to ask you something." She paused, and he nodded for her to continue. "I would like you to come with me, so I can train you."_

 _He was flabbergasted. "Me?" he asked, and his eyes widened. He looked at her, and she nodded. "But what about Apollo and Artemis? Do I have to leave them?"_

 _She signed sadly. "I wish we could avoid it, but you must come without them. You have to be able to protect them later," Athena urged, turning the pages in her book._

 _She flipped to page 124 and read it. "'A choice to be made by a fierce warrior, and the god of time follows the path. He makes an oath for centuries, but breaks it for a love greater than life. He gains the domain of night, and brings on new ways.'"_

" _I don't want to leave my siblings," he stated, crossing his arms in front of him. "I am going to stay with my family."_

 _Athena gained an angry look. She shook her head and slammed her book closed._

" _Athena! You will not treat my son as if he is a_ mere pet _!" Leto yelled, her eyes boring into Athena's head. The goddess of wisdom flinched despite herself. "Get off of my island!"_

 _Athena picked up her book and glared at the Titaness of demurity. "You will pay for this, Titan." And with that, the Olympian flashed out._

 _Leto turned toward her son. "I think it is time for us to retire, Percy," she said, standing up. She kissed him on the forehead. "Good night, son."_

 **|•_•|**

 **/\**

Πόλεμος-Πλαστά Κηδεμόνας = **War-Forged Guardian**

Ακίδα του Χρόνου = **Spike of Time**

φάντασμα = **Phantom, which has a title: Oath of the Lasting Night**

 **|•_•|**

 **/\**

 **Okay, guys. That is it for this chapter. Hope you guys like this story, and I will update as soon as possible. Tell me your thoughts on what this should be and constructive criticism is appreciated. Please point out any mistakes I have made and I will fix it as quickly as possible.**

 **The prophecy earlier, from what I gather, will happen soon. Not in the next the chapters, but it will happen in the future. Hopefully.**

 **Just so you know, what Athena read, under any circumstances, is not a prophecy, so it needs not rhyme. It is merely a telling of the future. You will find out how Athena knows later on, but for now…**

— **MS.R**

 **Peace!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Some things will be out of the order that things like Hesiod has done are. And other things will be out of the ordinary, such as the character of Hera (because I like her).**

 **Thank you all for the support that you have given me! I hope you guys continue with the reviews and whatevs.**

 **Oh, and I decided to give Percy a girlfriend. You shall find out who it is soon, and, boy, is she dark. *wink***

 **Chapter II**

 _Percy slowly crawled through the hole into the cave. He had just found this place when they were last playing this game when he was searching._

 _Artemis was the searcher and Apollo and he were the hiders. The objective of the game was simple: Searchers must find_ all _of the players, and the hiders must stay hidden until the searcher catches sight of them. A hider can move once they are seen. If the searcher taps a hider, the hider becomes a searcher. If one of the hiders are not found, the hiders win._

 _The cave was dark, but he could see clearly in it. Quiet footsteps passed by overhead, and it was barely audible. He was only able to hear because he heightened his senses. He had learned how to do it one day by just coincidence._

 _He looked around, and he took his sword from off his back. He hadn't had time to explore this cave, but this time he would. He could_ feel _something stirring down here—it had to be a human (if he's lucky), or a monster (if Tyche was against him)._

 _He slipped down a rock and stopped. He looked around a corner, and saw a small, bare noticeable footprint. It kind of resembled that of a combination of a tiger and a person._

 _Crossroad. Three ways to go. One way would be right. The other two would be wrong, unless each of them lead to the same place. But that's_ stupid _, because the point of a crossroad is to throw someone off. There was one solution._

Aunt Hestia, _he prayed, placing his sword down,_ can you help me? _He wiped a finger on the dust in the cave ground._ Not a mark, _he noted._

 _A column of flames appeared in front of him. Out of it appeared an eight year old girl. She had flaming brown eyes that calmed you when you look at it; she had long brown hair that reached mostly down her back. She wore white floor length robes, so you could only see her arms, head, and neck._

" _Yes, Nephew?" Hestia inquired, smiling at him warmly._

" _I need help," he told her, gesturing to the cave. "Could you please light this place up for me?"_

 _Fire circled her hands, gathering together. It swirled together and made two mini fire tornado. They flew around the room, igniting small fires around the area. There were small fires around, but none of them were unavoidable._

" _Thank you, Auntie," he said, pulling her into a hug. She ruffled his hair and returned the embrace._

" _You're welcome," she replied, pulling away and looking into his eyes. "Just so you know, you're coming to Olympus soon, tell Leto later, okay?"_

 _He nodded. "I will." She kissed him on his forehead and vanished in a flash of flames._

 _He picked up his sword from behind him. He raised it and put up his guard. He walked forward. He could hear something… Footsteps!_

 _They sounded like his, but a little louder, like times when he's being careless. They suddenly stopped, and then they were getting quieter and fewer._

 _The fire dimmed behind him, and the ones beyond him went out. He stepped forward and the fire beside him moved forward as well._

" _Cool!" he said, before he could stop himself._

 _The footsteps stopped, as if the person had frozen. And they started in a run. Percy ran after them. He could sense that he was getting closer by the second._

 _He slipped around a corner, and looked around. Nothing. No sounds. No footprints. No movement. He crept further._

" _Stop," a voice said from behind him, placing two knives at his throat. It was a girl's voice, and the blades were made out of Celestial bronze. "Drop your weapon."_

 _He turned slowly, and he dropped his sword. His hands moved to his sides, where he had hidden sheathes with Celestial bronze hunting knives coated in Stygian ice._

" _I said drop the weapons!" the girl repeated, raising her voice slightly. She pressed the knife at the back of his neck further, drawing golden ichor._

 _He pulled out the knives and threw them to the floor._

" _Now go over to that wall," she ordered, and she pointed at the wall across from the side they were on. He did and looked at her. She looked to be around his godly age. She had long dirty blonde hair that reached just past her shoulders. She had dark green eyes that were almost black._

" _Who are you?" Percy asked, snapping out of his daze._

" _I'm Hecate, and you are?" She had a smile on her face, but it promised pain if he didn't say what she wanted. She was_ that _kind of person._

 _He closed his eyes and crossed his fingers._ I so hope this doesn't go wrong, _he thought. "Um, Percy, son of Leto and Zeus." He reopened them, and he expected her to be throwing a knife a his heart._

 _She took a deep breath. "So, you live here? On this island?"_

 _He nodded. "Yes."_

" _Well," she said, extending her hand, "we go off on the wrong foot. Let's start over. I'm Hecate, daughter of Asteria and Perses."_

She's my cousin, _he realized. He grasped her hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you, cousin. I'm Percy, son of Leto and Zeus."_

 _Percy could hear faint yelling. "Percy! Where are you?" He heightened his senses, and he could tell it was his brother or sister, but not which one._

" _Hecate, want to come see my mom?" She nodded. He placed his knives back in their sheathes, and he placed his sword on his back. "Ready?"_

" _Yeah," she replied. Hecate led him out of the cave and they went toward home, running into Artemis on the way. Soon, they made it back home._

" _Perseus," his mother said as soon as she saw, and she kept her voice at a steady tone, "where have you been? I was worried sick!" He shrunk back a little, but quickly composed himself._

" _I was exploring, and then I found"—Percy pointed at Hecate—"her." He hugged his mother, and then ruffled Apollo's hair._

 _Hecate waved. "Hi," she greeted shyly, "I'm Hecate."_

Percy shook his head, clearing his thoughts. Those thoughts weren't going to help in a situation like this.

"Perseus," a woman's silky, soft voice said from behind him, "come with me." He turned to face her.

He shook his head. "Sorry, sweetie, but that will not be happening right now."

She smirked. "If you insist." She wrapped an arm around his neck. She placed her lips on top of his. He immediately kissed her back, and she put a hand in his hair. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him.

She pulled away to catch her breath. "Is it your sister?" She sat on the edge of their bed.

"Yeah." He ran a hand through his hair.

She sighed. "Zeus has a bounty on your head. He wants you dead or alive, though preferably alive. Nemesis told me."

"Has it reached the Greeks?"

She shook her head. "No."

"I'll be back later, I have some business to attend to." He pulled on a vest.

She walked toward him and puckered her lips. He prepared himself for another kiss, but instead she punched him in the face. "You better not die," she growled.

"Even if I do, I'll be back with you, anyways, so…" He trailed off, looking toward her lips. She smiled and kissed him.

|•_•|

/\

Zoë Nightshade strolled through the forest of Camp Half-Blood. She had to embark on a quest, and then, for some reason, Phoebe had bought a camp shirt and it had been filled with Centaur blood. She had, of course, chose another girl, but she didn't know the other girl's skill like she did Phoebe.

She placed herself on top of Zeus's fist. If this prophecy meant what she thought it did, it wouldn't end well for anyone.

 _Five shall go to the goddess in chains,_

 _One shall be lost in the land without rain,_

 _The bane of Olympus shows the trail_

 _Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

 _The Titan's curse must one withstand,_

 _And one shall perish by parent's hand._

That last line is what threw her off. She didn't want to die, but she had done well these years she had with her sisters in the Hunt. She loved them very so, and they had the closest bonds, just like Zoë had with her sisters in the Garden of the Hesperides.

Atlas had escaped from his prison, Artemis was stuck under the sky, someone else would have to hold it, and someone would die in the desert. Could it get any better? Oh, yeah, it could. She would have to see her sisters again. But she wished Ladon would remember her, even though it has been millennia.

And apparently Artemis had two full-blooded brothers, and one of which she had never told anyone about. Percy was supposedly the eldest child of Zeus and Leto, but he was never heard of in the legends. Maybe he was taken out of them all by order of the King. There had to be a second part to the story. He was a threat, he challenged Zeus and died—there were a million possibilities, but only one would fit. And it had to be worth being imprisoned and sent to Tartarus for.

Wind blew through the trees. "Hey," a soft voice said from behind her. She whipped around, and she saw her quest mate, Persia. "Rough night?"

Zoë nodded dejectedly, but she didn't say anything.

"Is there anything I can help with? Anything bothering you? Well, of course the fact that you are about Artemis's capturing, but is there anything else?" asked Persia, climbing up a tree branch and sitting on it.

To Zoë, she seemed to have this aura around that put her at ease. She found herself telling what she thought, and she liked how Persia listened to every word she had to say, not interrupting her unless it was for a question relating to what she was saying at the time.

Zoë saw a flash of red out of the corner of her eyes, and she pulled out her bow.

A man came out of the forest, his hands above his head. This was the same man she had seen before.

"Perseus," the daughter of Atlas growled, glaring at him, "you will pay for causing Artemis distress." His form flickered. Before he could reply, she let a silver arrow fly.

Perseus stood exactly where he was, but the arrow went through him. "Zoë Nightshade, I am not here to harm you. Put the bow down."

She stood her ground as he took a step closer, but this time she had three arrows nocked.

"Put. The bow. Down." She denied his order. Immense pain shot through her body. "Ha ha, not so strong for a daughter of Atlas," he sneered, as sadistic smile on his face.

The pain suddenly stopped, and his eyes dimmed, and a pained grunt escaped his lips. A golden arrow sprouted from his arm, clean through.

"Apollo," he said, turning around to face the Olympian god. He laughed, it was humorless, though. "Are you still a puppet?" He choked up golden ichor. "Oh, that punch from earlier is coming back to me."

Apollo smirked. "Nice fight, wasn't it? Zeus wants you in front of him, dead or alive." He circled the god of time, and he snapped his fingers. Celestial bronze chains appear on Perseus, and he fell to the ground.

"Which would you prefer?"s teeth. "Me?" He snickered. "Well, I say you come to my hideout, which Zeus knows nothing about—"

Perseus cut him off. "I have my own hideout—Crete, or Tartarus, but I prefer Tartarus."

"I need your help," Apollo said as he shot a golden ball of light at his brother. Visions appeared in his mind. **(You'll find out what they are later *wink* because I have to have some suspense, right?)**

"Zeus has no authority over you, find our sister."

Perseus nodded. "I will," he vowed, "even if I have to die." He saluted.

Apollo's expression turned grim. He quickly put a mask on, and he hoped Perseus didn't see it. He flashed away.

Perseus turned toward the demigod and Hunter. "Guess I will be coming with you," he said, shrugging. "I kind of wish Phoebe was coming instead…"

 **|•_•|**

 **/\**

 **Okay, guys. Here's another chapter of** " _ **Triplets of Leto."**_ **Hope you enjoy this little reconciliation of Apollo and Percy. Not a full one, mind you. It is just a mutual understanding.**

 **But, yeah. Give me some ideas, constructive criticism, or things like that.**

 **But a few questions.**

 **Who is the woman Percy was kissing? Who will die in the Prophecy? Will Artemis be saved by her brothers, or will it be the quest members?**

 **Found out soon, but I can't say they will come this next chapter. And action is to be coming soon, but I will put it in as I see fit. Soon will be longer chapters, though. Maybe about 4k+ words each (that's the least it will have).**

— **MS.R**

 **Paix!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Throughout chapters, I will be showing how they received some of their domains. There will be some domains that they don't usually have in other things or just Greek mythology period.**

 **Chapter** **III**

 **|•_•|**

 **/\**

Zoë looked around the area, searching for the other quest members. Thalia, Persia, and Perseus were the people she was waiting for. Grover had let the god take his place for the quest because there could only be five people and he was the brother of Artemis.

Annabeth was standing beside her, tapping her feet. She had a backpack she had gotten from Chiron on her first quest with Persia. It contained her magic cap, some small food (like granola bars), clothing, and a backup weapon disguised as a hairpin.

Percy slowly walked up to the two, and he smiled. "So," he said, his red eyes glowing. He climbed up Thalia's Pine and sat atop a branch. Peleus looked up at him and growled.

Annabeth pet the dragon's head. "What's wrong, Peleus?" The tamed monster kept his eyes on the god, and his mouth started to foam.

Zoë looked toward the road, where Argus was waiting for them. The camp van was already running, and she guessed it was to heat the car. She would drive it, but Argus had prepared it for them.

"Where are those two?" she demanded, but it was to no one in particular. The dragon growling wouldn't let her keep her thoughts to herself.

"Be right back," said Percy as he jumped off the tree. He landed on his feet and stumbled slightly. He caught his balance and walked off. Peleus stopped growling and closed his eyes.

Five minute later, Percy, Thalia, and Persia were there. Each carried a backpack and they had _small_ smiles on their faces.

"Finally," Zoë breathed. She led them down the hill, which was totally unnecessary, and opened her door on the driver's side.

"I call shotgun," Thalia said, and she made her way to the passenger's seat. Percy slid the side door to the van open, and he climbed inside, seating himself behind Zoë.

They drove in silence for four hours and thirty-nine minutes, and they drove through D.C., trying to locate where Artemis had went.

"Smithsonian," Percy muttered, looking down at his hands. All eyes snapped toward him, except for Zoë's, who would have if she wasn't driving. He kept his eyes on his hands.

"What's there?" Thalia took her eyes off of him. She looked outside toward an Old Ebbitt Grill. She licked her lips; boy, was she hungry. She reached behind her seat, her hands brushing Annabeth's leg. She grabbed her bag after apologizing to the daughter of Wisdom.

She pulled out a snack bar and opened it.

"Can you not?" Zoë asked, seeing her through her peripheral vision. And she could hear the sister of her mistress' chewing.

"What?" she said, her mouth full of the food. She gulped it down, and she took another bite. But this time she ate with her mouth closed.

Percy broke out of his small "trance," if that is what you want to call it. "Thalia," he said, his eyes looking slightly unfocused when the said demigod looked at him, "can I see your pack?"

She looked down at her bag. "Aren't you, like, a god, or something?" She looked at him dubiously.

He nodded. "I am, but my powers have been… _dampened_ , for lack of a better word, from where I have been."

"Where have you been?" Annabeth spoke up, her stormy gray eyes calculating. _They were just like Athena's when I first met her,_ Percy recalled, his lips forming a small smile.

"Tartarus," was all the son of Zeus said, looking outside of the window.

Zoë slammed on the brake as an armored vehicle drove past them.

The god of time shook his head. "Mortals," he said, looking toward the armored vehicles. He waved his hand and the front of the vehicle fire. Each of the people jumped out, and one was unlucky enough to get ran over by a car, his head being flattened on the asphalt.

"We should stop here," Annabeth said, looking at the sky. She grimaced as she saw a helicopter following them. "And there is an attack chopper chasing us."

Zoë pressed on the gas pedal and took a hard left. "Where do we go?" she demanded, sounding frantic.

|•_•|

/|\

/\

Artemis looked around the forest she was in for the umpteenth time. Many things, she could tell, were here. None of them were mortals; well, none were fully mortal.

It was fully godly energy, though it seemed more powerful than the Olympians' power. This had to be one of the Titans. One of the elder Titans, certainly not, but maybe someone like Prometheus, Epimetheus, or maybe even Asteria.

But she knew her aunt wouldn't do that, would she? Artemis wasn't sure, she hadn't seen her aunt ever since the Romans started calling her Delos. She had just disappeared off the radar.

She climbed up onto a tree and surveyed the area again. A golden glow shown on an arrow, and it was slightly coated with poison, from what she could tell.

The arrow was silver, which she could tell it either was A) stolen from her Hunt, or B) it was one of her Hunters. All of her Hunters were at camp, so she highly doubted it was one.

A blood-curdling scream came from behind her, and the arrow shifted slightly in the bow it was nocked on. That would make a huge difference, unless that was intentional, which she considered was not true.

If she was caught in the middle of an ambush, she would at least allow one of her Hunters to see what happened. Or what will happen. Her eyes glowed silver, and the arrow struck her in her shoulder. She was used to being shot in the shoulder, but this poison was hindering her. She felt drowsy.

She had to stay alert, but that seemed to be the most difficult thing she had ever tried to do. And she had done plenty of things like that.

She froze as she heard a male voice. "Oh, Artemis, jolly day, is it not?" She looked toward him slowly, as slowly as she could while suffering drowsiness, anyways. And that was pretty hard to do.

Atlas stood before her, and he didn't look very weak at all. He had eyes that were gray like stone, black hair, and he was seven and a half feet tall. He wore a black business suit, with dress shoes, and a red tie.

"Sleep tight, dearest Artemis," he said, and a smirk grew on his face. He looked her right in the eyes, and then he looked beside him, where a girl with jet black, long, braided hair and sea green eyes stood.

"No!" Blackness started to dance across her vision, and she struggled to stay alert. One of her greatest friends, and one of her best Huntresses—third, was it?—stood before her. Mirica, her name was.

Something that Artemis failed to notice was that she was nervous, and she had guilt all over her face. The goddess fell unconscious, and Atlas just let her fall to the ground.

He turned to the daughter of Poseidon. "Heed my warning, girl," he told her, and he glanced down at the goddess. She wouldn't be unconscious for long, so he made chains wrap around her torso. "Should you go against the Titans, you already know what Lord Kronos has told you—and if you betray us, everyone you know and love _will die_."

Mirica nodded slowly, showing her hesitation to side with Kronos. She didn't speak, because she knew her voice would portray her emotions about the situation.

Atlas grabbed her, and he flashed toward Mount Tamalpais, the new Mount Othrys.

Mirica slowly wedged herself up between two branches on a tree. Her fellow Huntresses have probably noticed she was gone and her sister/cousin was being trapped under the sky because she was blackmailed into siding with the Titans.

This was all her fault. What could she do? The Titans no doubt would kill those she loved, so why did she feel like not listening to them? Why did she feel like not actually coming through with Kronos' request? It was a demand, but _request_ sounded better.

Because she would somehow save them.

|•_•|

/|\

/\

Artemis ran through a grass field, her bow shining in the moonlight above. It was the call of Selene. She wouldn't ignore it, but she would stall for as long as she could.

Selene could wait, family could not. To Artemis, family was one of the most important things someone could have; she wished Zeus could be a part of that family, but he had more pressing matters. What could be more of a pressing matter than family?

That personal philosophy she had, " _Family is always first. Always stick together."_ had started when she and Percy had helped their mother through the birth of Apollo. She had helped ease the pain, and Percy had nurtured their mother.

Apollo was sagging behind her, while Percy was right beside her. Apollo had a golden bow on his, which she had had before, but the two switched bows. Percy's was reddish, and it was steadily built.

"Race you to the house," Artemis yelled at her brothers. She grinned at them, and she increased her speed. The moon gave her a small push, but to Percy the darkness did the same. Apollo didn't have much of a push during the night, but he was extremely fast.

Artemis was in the lead for most of it, but Percy and Apollo had passed her. She quickened her steps, and she passed Apollo. She and Percy kept passing each other, but he had came out victorious.

"Ha ha," he said, laughing. "It was quite challenging, but you lost, Artemis."

Artemis' face turned red. She was slightly angry by his teasing, but she was mostly embarrassed. She usually won the races when it was dark, but her ignoring Selene must have affected her more than she wished it had. It was her own self at fault.

She would have to claim the domain at some point in time, and she was planning on it for whenever Zeus had brought her, Percy, and Apollo to Olympus. She might have to do it soon, if her father didn't claim them soon.

"Children," Leto's melodious voice called, and they walked toward the door, "dinner is ready."

She wasn't as healthy as she should after all this time from childbirth, even if it was triplets that she had have birth to. She certainly should have after three years of recuperation.

Percy sat down at the small table they had. One of the legs was close to coming off, since they had played a little _too_ much when they were younger. She sat down beside him, and her mother placed the two's food beside them.

A vicious roar was heard in the distance. Whatever the roar belonged to, it placed sheer terror into their usually strong mother. This was a forced to be reckoned with. How it would be defeated, none of them truly knew. They would just have to improvise.

"Percy," Artemis called as she went toward the door, "go get your bow. We'll need your help for this fight." She stepped out of the doorway, joining Apollo. He had already shot a couple arrows, but they were futile with the skin of the snake. It was unpiercable. Maybe the eyes…

"Apollo," she said, and he turned to look at her. Python slithered toward them, and Artemis barely had time to tackle Apollo out of the way. "Attack the eyes." She stood up and pulled Apollo from the ground.

"We must lead it away from the house!" Percy came running through the door, avoiding the slash of the snake's tail. Artemis nocked an arrow. While it was locked on Percy, she couldn't get a clear shot.

He ran toward them. "Come on!" Before she ran, she let the arrow loose. She didn't see whether it hit, but from getting no reaction, she guessed it didn't. Apollo and Artemis were ahead of her. She didn't know how difficult this—this thing would be. Her mother had called it something…

Apollo somehow had an orange glow surrounding him, illuminating the night. "Where's Percy?!" She and he both knew they would need all of them to defeat this beast.

From the corner of her eye, she could see the outline of a person behind the beast. She smiled, which was shortly lived as she saw the beast smack her brother with its tail.

Filled with fury, she drew her bow. Her silver bow floated in mid-air. She wasn't touching it was just flying, an arrow nocked. She felt something appear on her back and she reached toward it.

She heard a voice in her head. "Claim the bow, Artemis. Claim your first domain." She grabbed the bow, but it seemed to be repelling her. It pushed her hands off, but it was determined to stay on her back.

She channeled some of her powers in it. She didn't know what powers she had but she had did it anyways. Surprisingly, the bow was easier to grab.

She was too caught up in grabbing the bow that she didn't see Percy tuning toward her until the last second. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going, looking for clear shot.

He slammed into her side, making her hit her head on ground. Luckily she had slowed down her fall a little, so it didn't hurt so much. It did hurt a lot, though. It kind of felt like a headache.

"Sorry, Arty," he said, smiling sheepishly. He pulled her up, keeping his eyes on the beast. "What were you doing, anyway?"

She tried her best to not let her face flush, but she failed. Her face went fully red. "Trying to get my bow."

"It's fine," he told her, a grimace on his face, "I had to do the same thing. Just concentrate on that and nothing else. That is how I did it."

He shot an arrow at the beast. It intercepted another arrow, and the two combined. It was a mixture of orange and gold, and it pierced one of the scales of Python.

She imagined that taking the bow was the most important thing in the world. She imagined there was only this bow. Each time she had failed, there would always be an island, with a woman walking over it. A silver bow lying in her path. Was this the right picturing of it?

The woman turned to her, a bright smile gracing her lips. Her eyes glowed like the moon in the night of a full moon. "Take your prize, Artemis," she ordered. Her smile turned into a smirk. "Next shall be me."

She vanished, leaving Artemis to herself. She ran and grabbed the bow, which didn't repel her at all.

"Congrats," someone said behind. Or, she noticed, three people. "You have received your first domain." What? A domain? Her mother had taken approximately five years, as she had been told, to receive _one_ of hers. This was two years after she was born. "Archery is only the first."

She was proud to have finally gotten a domain. She felt a rush of power; it wasn't much, but it was something to work with. Hopefully she could use it to the best of her ability, but, with her just now figuring it out, she wasn't sure if she could.

Apollo was riding Python, trying to find a chink in its armor with his Celestial bronze dagger. He didn't like using daggers much, so he was holding it a bit, but that wouldn't make too much of a difference against the snake.

Percy was running, the beast following his every move while trying to knock Apollo off. He was shooting arrows while he ran somehow.

Suddenly, before she could pull up her new bow, the beast cut between the trees, making Apollo fall off. He slammed into a tree, instantly becoming unconscious.

Artemis winced. That had to hurt. Without Apollo on its back, Python was going faster. Maybe, if she and one of her brothers were up there. Someone else could kill it.

 **|•_•|**

 **/|\**

 **/\**

 **Hey, guys. Sorry for the long wait. I had much to do, with trips, schools, and family problems. But I am back and ready to go. Another chapter should be up by Sunday.**

 **MS.R is out! Peace!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter IV

Zeus was beyond angry. His son, Apollo, had seen the traitor but did nothing to bring him to Olympus.

He sat upon his throne, wearing his usual pinstripe suits. He had barely left his throne since he found out his "son" had escaped from his prison. It was non-stop sending out his power to find where he was and place him back where he belonged.

Nonetheless, he had a feeling that if he sent him back to the Pit, there would be some repercussions. He would need someone to do his dirty work for him.

"Hecate, come here at once!" She would be the only one to hear, so no one would be able to snoop in on their conversation.

She flashed in, standing in the front of all the throne. "Yes, Lord Zeus?" She said it in a monotone, but there was a bit of resentment in there. He, however, did not notice.

"I require your services. Do you know of the bounty I have placed on my son's head?" She nodded. "You must find and bring him before me by the solstice meeting. Understood? And don't come back until that has happened."

"Yes, my lord. I will not fail," she lied smoothly. Zeus was stupid to choose her for this job. It was stupid to choose most people here on Olympus. Most gods had liked Percy before he had been banished to Tartarus. She turned around and flashed away.

|•_•|

/|\

/\

Athena gritted her teeth as she saw Apollo skip into her palace. He had stopped her from getting her revenge on Perseus, going to see the god before she could have gotten her hands on him.

He sat down at her table, across from her. She placed her book down, putting her bookmark in before closing it.

"Athena."

"What do you want, Apollo?" she inquired tensely, barely restraining herself from running a knife through his stomach.

"I need your help. Artemis, as you probably know, has been captured by the Titans," he stated, fidgeting. "Your grudge against my brother, and everyone else's, has been tearing her up, from the inside out."

He took a deep breath, scooting his chair back. "You might be the main one—who is not Percy himself—that can help her. My own actions have taken to make her hate me, more or less, and me trying to help her won't result in much."

Athena had been quiet the whole time he spoke, half-heartedly listening to what he had to say. Before Perseus was banished, she and Artemis had been great friends and the best of sisters.

She had still hated him then, ever since him denying her kind offer. Not many had gotten that chance, and each had taken that into account. Minus him…

"And?" She swung her feet underneath the table, leaning back into the chair. She entwined her hands together, placing her elbows on the table.

Most of her resolve had already broken, and she felt like she herself was being set up for something. For a game.

She was in for a game of chess, and she was definitely going to be placed in checkmate. No matter what. If she declined, she would seem more heartless than she was already.

She had liked Artemis, right before the trial; but then every, minus a few, Olympian had voted for him to be kicked off the council and sent to Tartarus. The turmoil had caused Artemis and Hestia, who was still on the council during that time, to become distraught.

Artemis becoming even more upset if he died again would be bad for almost everyone. It might lead her to join the Titans, which would become all the worse for their side. They were already stocked way below what they should be with the power they are at. It should have come back by now.

"And… and you will have to get over your petty little grudge."

She didn't wait for his reply, standing up and starting to leave. "I'll do it," she said with some difficulty, "but you will owe me later on." She scoffed afterward. "That grudge started before you even knew me."

|•_•|

/|\

/\

Zoë hadn't noticed the cracking wall until she was right in front of it. It all couldn't have been done right there, in one blow.

She'd come in through a different entrance than the others had when she had noticed the walls slowly start to crumble.

She had investigated it while staying as far away as possible. She had guessed that it was a monster, and she tried to get away as she came to that realization.

Percy was on the other side of the place, behind one of the model spaceships. She called, "Percy, I need your help!"

She hated that she needed to call on a male, but this was a god and the brother of her leader. He may have caused her some distress, but he was trying to save her.

He rushed over, staring off at the crumbling wall. "Zoë, I need you to go get the others. Now. I don't think I can take this thing on by myself, especially if it is blessed by the Lord of Time." His face fell as he said that,

She hesitated a second, and she could see more of the wall coming down. "Where are thy friends?" Zoë asked.

"Other side of the place, near where I was."

She ran as fast as she could, and she noticed Thalia at one of the shops of the place. She stepped in, and the cashier stared at her.

There was an expression on her face that kind of made her nervous, but she ignored it.

"Where are the others? We need to help Percy! There are some monsters outside, trying to breach the wall. He said that he would hold them off, but we need to help him," Zoë told the daughter of Zeus frantically.

Thalia held up her hands. "Woah, slow down. Since when did you care about a man? Last I checked, you were a man-hater that didn't want him on the quest."

Zoë scowled at her. "I do hate…. Just go get the others. Bring them over there, where the wall has fallen."

Thalia ran off, leaving the Hunter with the cashier. That look had not yet disappeared, and now, with Thalia gone, it looked hungry.

"Nightshade, where is your god?" the woman asked, her expression almost full of contempt.

Zoë's eyes flicked to her, and the woman chuckled. "Surprised?

Zoë reached for her bow, but the woman stopped her. She appeared beside the Huntress, faster than the eye could see.

"Are you a monster?"

The cashier lady placed her hand on her chin. "You could say that, yes. But monstrous enough to fall to Kronos? No."

"Then why are you here?" Zoë asked. She was kind of scared in this situation. This lady could kill her in a jiffy, with the speed she possessed.

"I can smell the fear; you reek of it. But I will tell you this, be careful with who you trust. I am on your side, at least against Kronos. Tell the Huntress, if she is freed, that if I find out that she wants to hunt me, all of her Hunters will die, including you," the woman said, her voice quiet but deadly. It made the Zoë's insides shiver, a chill running down her spine.

"Who are you? How would I know if she wants to hunt you without a name? There are thousands of other monsters out there," the Hunter of Artemis exaggerated.

"Go, Zoë Nightshade. Perseus needs your help, along with your friends. The monsters are already there if I am seeing right."

"What? Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Stalling." The woman laughed, and she disappeared a second later.

Zoë muttered under her breath, "Stupid woman," as she ran near the fight. There was a giant lion-like creature, and Percy holding it off. Persia, Thalia, and Annabeth were killing off the smaller things, like Dracaenae and Empousai.

"Zoë, there you are! Thalia had said you would come quicker!" Percy yelled as he briefly looked back at her. He turned back to the cat-thing and had to dodge swiftly to get out of it the way of its paw.

"I need help with this thing!" He blocked the thing's paw with his sword. "Shoot at its mouth! Not even Heracles could take this thing down by himself."

Zoë's mood soured. The god's name brought a silvery taste to her mouth, and anger almost filled her to the brim.

She used that on the monster as she aimed her bow. As soon as it roared, she launched the arrow. It went down its throat, and she almost celebrated. That was an easy kill.

But she saw it choke, and then roar again. It made the time between roaring longer, and she could barely even find a good shot.

She tried for the eyes, but she missed as it swiftly moved after Percy as he dashed away.

"Zoë, help them for now! I'll tell you if I need help again." She nodded at him, and he started to fight the thing again. She quickly shot down the ranks of the other monsters, the Dracaenae being destroyed almost instantly.

Zoë'd almost shot Thalia in the back, which made the girl turn around and glare at her. She sent a sheepish look before returning to killing the monsters.

As the last of the monsters were taken out, that cashier monster lady appeared in front of their group, her expression terrifying. Wasn't she going to help them beat Kronos? Or was that a lie?

She knew she shouldn't have believed a monster. But it was hard, with how the lady had not tried to kill her whatsoever, despite the hungry look she had on her face.

"Zoë, help your god. Thalia, you shock the thing until it starts to roar and Zoë gets a clear shot, but stay clear of the beast's swings. You two, do whatever, just don't die," the lady commanded, and, for Perseus, they did as told without question.

Persia and Annabeth disappeared, and Zoë did as she was told. She tried to shoot the eyes, but the lion kept moving out of the way, chasing after Percy and Thalia.

"Guys, I have an idea!" She turned around to see Persia, running toward them with small packets of food.

"If it has anything to do with eating, it is not the time," Zoë told her, resuming her shooting. She nailed the lion in the eye, and it roared loudly. She shot it once more, and it went into the mouth.

"No, it's not that. There was this time my mom brought me here.

Persia had thrown those food packets into the mouth of the monster, and it started to gag. Zoë shot arrow after arrow into its mouth, and soon the thing disappeared, and golden dust and a pelt of sorts appeared on the ground.

"That was a good idea, Persia. Quick thinking." Zoë smiled at the daughter of Poseidon broadly, tempted to go hug her.

But she didn't, as she noticed the confrontation between the cashier lady and Percy.

"Perseus, is that you?"

He nodded. "Yes, it's me, Lamia. I'm back." A smile lit up his face. He hugged her tightly, and a grin appeared on Lamia's face.

"I missed you! What happened? After the second time we talked, you just disappeared. And then Hera turned me into… this," Lamia stated, her voice full of hate.

"Tartarus happened, my old friend. My father sent me there, because of some lie Apollo told him. I was nearly sent to the Void, with all that Zeus did to me, but luckily I didn't."

Persia, Thalia, and Annabeth gasped at that fact, but Zoë was indifferent on the outside. So Artemis had taken part in a lie, that had almost made her own brother fade into Primordial Chaos.

She—they—were getting a lot of information quickly, and connections would probably start to form. Guaranteed, when all was uncovered, there would be a fight, between different gods.

"We have to go, though," Percy told Lamia, a frown on his face. "We must complete this quest, and I will contact you afterward."

She nodded. "Very well. I will help as much as I can without cheating the prophecy. Be safe, all of you."

|•_•|

/|\

/\

They started to leave the place, and Annabeth had just appeared beside them out of nowhere. It startled everyone because they hadn't noticed that she was still invisible. She held her Yankees cap in her hand, and she had a guilty look on her face.

She covered it up quickly before anyone had looked at her.

She had run away from the fight, to chase after her former best friend and crush, Luke. She had seen him slip away earlier, and she had wanted to find him.

She saw something she shouldn't have. And she didn't know how to describe it. There was something weird going on. And she knew it had to do with wherever they were going to.

Annabeth thought about it, as they went back to their van.

Annabeth ran to the other side of the building, making sure her invisibility cap was in place. She didn't want it to fall off while she was trying to chase him.

She slipped inside, just as the doors were about to close. She stood over in the corner, watching everything that was going on. Most of the people here were on the upper floor, one of them being Luke.

She noticed one of them was standing in the darkness, unmoving. He (she guessed) gave off an aura of power like he was flaunting it.

Three soldiers walked inside, holding teeth in their hands.

The man in the darkness stepped forward, to lean against the railing. He boomed, "Do you have them?"

The soldiers froze in place, looking at each other. Their hands shook, as they held onto the teeth. "Y-yes, sir."

"THEN PUT THEM IN THE DIRT!" he yelled, and they hastily pushed them down into the ground. One of them grabbed a watering can, and poured it over the dirt.

Nothing happened at first, and then the ground shook. Annabeth started to bite her fingernails while trying to make as little noise as possible. She would be in huge trouble if she was found.

To her surprise, and everyone else's, cats made of just bone clawed their way out of the ground. They seemed ghostly because sometimes it looked like they have skin half the time.

"Mew?"

"You imbeciles!" the man yelled, slamming his fist on the railing. It broke under his hand, showing how strong he was. "Since you obviously can't do it right, Castellan, go get the teeth. You mortals can go."

Luke leaped off the second level, landing on his feet. He disappeared around the corner and came back within the minute.

"I hope you did this right, Castellan."

"Don't worry, Lord Atlas. I got the right ones. And they will be able to track that girl, Zoë Nightshade." Luke grinned up at the Titan.

Atlas snarled, a fire appearing in his dark eyes, "Do not say that traitor's name!"

Traitor? Annabeth thought. How could she be a traitor? Zoë seemed like a good person, though she was a bit harsh to men. She didn't seem like the type to switch up for just one thing. If she was able to stay loyal to Artemis for two thousand years, she couldn't possibly be a traitor.

Luke placed the teeth into the soil, grabbed the can and poured the water on it. It took some time, but a few men pulled themselves through the dirt.

He then pulled something out of his back pocket. It was a small silver cloth that was ripped up. It took Annabeth a second, but she noticed it was a piece of a hunter of Artemis' parka.

Oh, no! she thought, and she ran toward him. She snatched the cloth from him as one of the things were about to grab it, but part of her shirt was ripped on the bottom. The thing had grabbed and brought it up to its nose. It passed the cloth to its companions and they started chasing her.

"Intruder!" Luke yelled, and her hat fell off. "It's Annabeth! Detain her!" She was his enemy, so why didn't he want her dead? Was there something that needed her?

She swiftly put it back on and ran down the steps. She got out just in time because the group was walking out.

Annabeth didn't know how to tell the others. It would be so hard to explain, but she knew what happened. She also didn't know what to call those things that had grabbed her. She hadn't ever heard of or seen them.

She stopped her train of thought as she heard a helicopter above them, saying, "Guys, there's a helicopter above us."

"They know the van, we need a new one," Persia said.


End file.
